X-Files, 2Shy or 2brave?
by ScullysPeridot
Summary: What could have happened if Season 3 Episode 6- 2Shy instead of working late at the precinct they were assisting, Mulder manipulates the case to get Scully on a date with the help of Lone Gunman friends?


What could have happened if Season 3 Episode 6- 2Shy instead of working late at the precinct they were assisting, Mulder manipulates the case to get Scully on a date with the help of Lone Gunman friends?

"Mulder, it's me…" whispered a nervous Dana Scully at the end of the line. "There is something about this autopsy, come quick." The call ended with a click as Scully turned back to what was left of the body scanning the oozing remains of an acid soaked body her phone started to ring.

"Scully!" was all a strong triumphant voice said. "Let me guess, there is nothing left of this body or it is currently oozing off your table?"

"How did you…"

Mulder cut her off, "I have a hunch that is this a classic case caused by the extraterrestrial love drug."

"Love drug? Fox Mulder what the hell do you think this is, a joke? This body or whatever the fuck is left is going to ruin my lab!"

"Listen Scully, what do we know about this victim, an older middle age woman, a hopeless romantic looking to find love in all the wrong places so hides behind an internet profile. There is something about the man that draws them in, maybe he is a sweet talker."

"Well, you can be anyone online so what does that have to do with what happens in real life?"

"Does this ooze smell sweet to you?

Scully paused and drew in a deep breath. "I mean its okay, just not my type." She said with a chuckle.

"Hm, I'll make a mental note of that." He softly said, Scully knew that tone all too well and knew that was a smirk attached to it. "But on a real not, there is something about this romance killer that makes him a magnet and I think it is the ooze!"

"Mulder just get your ass here before you ramble my ear off."

"Be there in 10…" He sounded slightly defeated as the call ended.

8 minutes later Mulder ran into the lab, slightly out of breath and pointed to the remains. "This is just like a case that happened in the Hudson Valley region on New York in 1967! Scully, I have these files of past autopsies that you are going to need to see and even some eyewitnesses. I mean this makes the case now 33 years old. This killer should be looking old and hideous unlike me."

Scully rolled her eyes at him. "So are you saying that he came back to kill again? Even after a long hiatus?"

"What I am guessing is that he never actually stopped killing, like I said on the phone these victims were woman that had nothing in their lives to lose, and romantically had nothing. These women may have gone unnoticed because they were already invisible."

"But we only have proof from 33 years ago and what has happened in the past two weeks can you explain the rest? If you say alien activity so help me God…"

Mulder pointing at her and took a breath like he was about to speak only to chuckle and say "What if I said extraterrestrial extravaganza?"

They returned to the precinct they were working with on the case the next day and worked tirelessly on attempting to find who may be the next victim.

"Scully, I think we need to go to the restaurant where it all happened for the victim maybe something will show up or click.

Scully shrugged "I suppose, but it may also be a large waste of time."

Mulder laughed and grabbed the keys to the rental car "I will make a reservation for 2."

The drive there was full of small talk about the craziness behind the case; the precinct was closer to the restaurant then the motel making all jabber simply mindless.

"These victims were last seen in a restaurant, most of them this busy Italian Restaurant."

"How exactly is retracing what the killer did going to prove anything or help with anything Mulder?"

They played the part only to fall into their own conversations, with laughs and smiles.

"Mulder, I am beginning to think this is not about the case at all…"

Mulder looked over at her, sitting across from him. The noise of the restaurant seemed absent. The yellow glow of the overhanging lights made Scully's features look soft and warm. Her eyes were searching him, waiting for a response. But the gentle smile on her face made answering hard. "I mean, um…" he started to stutter. "Let's just say that the plan is working." He smiled nervously as she rolled her eyes took a sip of wine.

"We should get the check and head back to the motel, you have a long day ahead working with the state police with the interrogations, and I am going to work on the autopsy… I am not confident in the person doing it…"

"Fine." Sighed Mulder he was actually having a great time he was actually smiling, and sincerely felt something he only has in small amounts. Love, it was overwhelming and he didn't want to let that or her go. He waved down the waiter.

As they walked out to the rental car Scully bumped into Mulder. "That was fun. Whatever your plan was, it was a good one." she said as she looked down at her shoes as she walked.

Mulder smiled down at her, "I wouldn't say 'it was' quite yet." He thought trailed off as he took a long step in front of her to open the passenger side door for her.

Scully looked up at Mulder, this was one of those times that she loved their height difference, she was only 5'1" if you chose to round up, and he was 6' on the dot. She brought a hand to his face and then got in the car. He looped around the front and jumped in and started the engine and off they went.

He drove but his mind was racing, this was supposed to be a pointless gag. The Lone Gunmen guys said it would be funny tricking Scully into thinking that this as for the investigation just so Mulder can say they went on a date; little did anyone of them plan for the fake joke to be come true. He knew he had one last chance to try one last thing… and he was about to put all his cards on the table.

Scully on the other hand was enjoying the fact that her colleague was quiet, although she could tell from his face that he was thinking about something. She looked out the dark window as hollow black emptiness travelled by in a blur, only to be illuminated by the few scattered street lights marking where other roads branched off. She was lost thinking about the sparkle in Mulder's eyes and the smile he had, he looked like he was having a great time and not to what she wanted to admit, so did she.

Scully looked over at Mulder, he just looked relaxed now. He always said that there was something about driving in to the night that made him calm. Driving in the dark, relying on the small distance of the headlights and the eerie shadows left by the high beams, driving through the unknown to get to what was like a light at the end of the tunnel, what was familiar. She watched him, his left hand on the steering wheel while his right was resting on the console where he was drumming his fingers, he hated the radio sometimes.

With a deep breath Scully relaxed in her seat, and reached out her left hand and wrapped her fingers around his. It made Mulder jump, and the car swerved a little into the other lane. He pulled his hand way gripped the wheel until he was centered on the road.

"Sorry, I…" Scully shook her head.

"Scully, please." He reached out his hand again. "I was so deep in thought that…"

Scully laced her fingers around his, "I know how you get when you are lost in thought; I have been working with you for 4 years." Her thumb traced his knuckles. It was a 30 minute drive back to the motel they were staying at, and they spent the rest of it hand in hand.

They pulled into the motel parking lot and stepped out of the car. They walked side by side to their rooms which were right across the hall from one another. Mulder slipped his arm around Scully who did the same. He gave her a comforting squeeze and she looked up at him and smiled.

They got to their rooms and Scully turned from Mulder to face him. "I guess this is goodnight" she took a heavy breath as said this.

"I guess it is" said Mulder quietly. Scully shook her head just as she was about to reach for her key Mulder stopped her. "Wait." He said.

Looking down at her, he reached for her hands. "There is still one last part to this grand plan of mine." He drew her closer Scully looked up at him wide eyed. "What if the case is…" He said thoughtfully with a croaked smile.

"Stop with the cover up Mulder." She snapped as she gave his hands a squeeze, she was never this bold what was making this continue?

"Dana," he whispered her name as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer slowly and carefully. Scully didn't even fight it as she draped her arms around his neck. They stood with their foreheads pressed together. Eyes locked as Mulder planted a soft kiss on her lips. Just as he was going to pull away, Scully stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back with a strong, determined kiss. Her hand started to run through his hair as he kissed her again. Mulder took a step forward bringing Scully along. Pressing her against the door as the kisses intensified. His tongue danced with hers.

Pulling away only for a quick breath, "Fox" murmured Scully as her hands rested on his shoulders. "I…" She looked at him, lost for word to explain the flood of emotions. She kissed him again, action speak louder than words. Mulder wrapped her tightly in his arms. For once Mulder was completely vulnerable, he could not hide behind his badge, or the thin paper stuffed in manila folders. He only security was Scully.

"I should let you go" Mulder said quietly as he recoiled his arms and pulled his own key card out of his pocket. "We have a big day ahead." He walked to his door and swiped in, as he opened the door he heard Scully take a deep breath as she started to hunt her key out of her bag. "Scully," he said with a pause. "This may be selfish, but can I ask if you'd like to come in." He looked over at her and then down at the floor waiting for a rejection. Only to hear foot steps behind him.

"Mulder after everything that happened tonight, I want to spend the rest of it with you." They walked into the room, "although I was not forward thinking enough to get my PJ's." Mulder tossed one of his large t-shirts her way.

"Does this help?"

Scully caught with a smile, as she turned her back and started to change. She could feel his eyes on her, tracing the silhouette of her body. Standing in nothing but her underwear and bra, she said over her shoulder, "Mulder, I can feel your eyes from behind me." That must have been enough to rattle him because all she heard in response was the rustle of him unbuttoning his shirt.

Scully sat on the edge of the bed it was her turn to watch him in the shirt that draped over her shoulders and hung to her knees and smelled like him. She scanned the muscles that stretched and flexed as he made quick work of removing his pants and his shirt.

"You know Scully, I can feel you staring at me." He said as he chucked and turned to her. He turned and saw Scully blush. "Do you have a preference?" Scully was confused, a preference to what? Where they actually going to go all the way? "I mean side of the bed, jeez Scully what kind of man do you take me for? Although I do get to tell my buddies of the Lone Gunmen that I had you in my bed."

With a sigh of relief Scully answered "I usually sleep on my right side, so the left is fine." She crawled in as did Mulder. Scully lay facing him, while he was on his back looking at the ceiling. "Fox?" she whispered. "How did you get this all to work? No, that is no important right now. But I will say I am shocked I let it happen."

"I'm not." Said Mulder as he shifted to his side and put his arm around Scully. "I have only dreamed of this."

Scully nestled into the crook of his arm, she could hear the sound of his heart beating, and she could feel his warmth as his hand started to gently stroke her arm. Tilting her head up to his, she brushed her nose back and forth quickly on his and giggled. Mulder pulled her closer as she kissed his lips. "If there is nothing more to this master plan, I think I will go to bed."

"This went above and beyond what I ever could have hoped for. Good night Dana."

Scully rolled on to her other side as Mulder wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Fox, I will see you in the morning."

She fit against him like a puzzle piece. Mulder kissed the top of her head. Both of them feeling the most relaxed they had been in a long time. Mulder found that for the first time since he began his trek of the X-Files, he was actually at peace.

SCENE


End file.
